A non-cellular system (NCS) includes a control device (CD), a logic entity (LE), and a transmission point (TP). One CD manages a plurality of LEs, and one LE manages a plurality of TPs.
Currently, in the NCS, all TPs corresponding to one LE use a same time-frequency resource, and all the TPs have same and fixed sub-band configurations. Each TP detects, in a same tracking resource (for example, a time-frequency resource), a sounding reference signal SRS) sent by a terminal. When the terminal is connected to one TP, the LE determines a tracking channel for the terminal on the tracking resource of the TP, and the terminal sends the SRS on the tracking channel. In addition, the TP detects the SRS on the tracking resource in real time or cyclically, and obtains measurement information of the terminal (for example, a network location of the terminal and signal quality of the terminal) based on the SRS. The TP sends the measurement information to the LE, and the LE determines, based on the received measurement information from TPs that send the measurement information to the LE, a TP that provides a service for the terminal. In an actual application process, in the NCS, bandwidth of each TP is allowed to be dynamically divided based on an actual service load status, to further optimize the NCS. Consequently, tracking resources of TPs corresponding to one LE may be different.
However, in the foregoing process, when the terminal sends the SRS on the tracking channel, only TPs whose tracking resources include the tracking channel can correctly identify the SRS, and TPs whose tracking resources do not include the tracking channel cannot correctly identify the SRS. Therefore, the TPs whose tracking resources do not include the tracking channel cannot feed back the measurement information of the terminal to the LE, and the LE cannot accurately determine, from the TPs that send the measurement information to the LE, the TP that provides a service for the terminal. Consequently, NCS service performance is relatively poor.